deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDoomGaze/Sephiroth Vs. Vergil - The unnoficial fanon version
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here Sephiroth Vs. Vergil is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Sephiroth from Final Fantasy against Vergil from Devil May Cry. Description Final Fantasy Vs. Devil May Cry! When these two silver-haired swordmen clash, you know that something big is gonna happen! Will JENOVA's child defeat the Dark Slayer or will Sparda's son kill the One Winged Angel? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Warriors. People that fight for what's right at every instance, even if that takes their life away. Boomstick: Sometimes, a warrior needs more power to get what they want, however, that needed power can also be a curse, and make you go fucking insane, transforming them into powerful antagonists. Wiz: And carrying their katanas, the following silver-haired antagonists are going to show how much power they've got. Boomstick: Sephiroth, the strongest soldier from... SOLDIER, and JEVONA's child. ' ' Wiz: And Vergil, Dante's twin brother and son of Sparda. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win… A Death Battle! Sephiroth (Sebs) (Cue Life Stream ) Boomstick: Around the millennium, legends passed throught the hans of skeptical people, from generation to generation. There were probably many, but only one of them really attracted attention, a source of unlimited energy: the Promised Land. Wiz: The humans did everything to get to that place, but unfortunately, they couldn't find it, and all hope of finding this sacred ground had been lost. That was until the Shinra Electric Power Company excavated the remains of a being that was supposed to come from that sacred place. Boomstick: It was a weird and naked purple lady, that they called Jenova. Shinra put all their fate in Jenova, and though that if they could bring her back to life, she could help them find the Promised Land, but when you need some Phoenix Downs, they disappear. Wiz: But Shinra of course continued playing God, and if they couldn't resurrect a being to lead them to the Promised Land, Shinra would simply create their own. Boomstick: One with Jenova's and human's cells, whose name was Sephiroth. (Cue Judgment Day ) Wiz: Since his creation, Sephiroth was a high class soldier that was really respected, mostly due to success on the battlefield. He didn't know about his past unt- Boomstick: Until he found a book that contained revelations from his past! Oh, he also destroyed the town when he found the book, his genocide there stopped when certain yellow haired soldier impaled him! That’s… REALLY disappointing…. Wiz: But it isn't that disappointing if you consider thatexactly Sephiroth's body fell on the lifestream, Boomstick, reviving him and actually giving Sephiroth some sort of immortality, as his assimilation of Jenova’s cells enables his will to persist, allowing him to construct avatars in his likeness, as well as other eldritch entities; this enables him to have a physical presence in the world of the living and attain a sort of immortality, showing himself stronger that his past self before his fall in the Lifestream. Due to this, he can also control Jenova’s cells inside living organism. Boomstick: That means he’s a kind of ghost? Damn, that’s scary. Wiz: Not exactly a ghost, but yeah, that works. Still, Sephiroth is a powerful swordman with a lot of experience and techniques at his disposal. Boomstick: I mean; just look at the ridiculously long sword he wields! That's his Masamune. This 7' 2" behemoth of a blade is a lot like the Nodachi swords they used back in Feudal Japan. But instead of swinging this monster with two hands like a wuss, Sephiroth only needs one. That’s pretty badass! Wiz: Yep. Oh, and we forgot to mention something, Sephiroth's Jenova cells also allowed him to master many types of magic, without the using of Materia, AKA magic orbs of condensed Mako. We can list them here. (Cue Birth of a God ) Boomstick: Why not? This badass angel has many stuff under his sleeve, here is the materia list! *''Stop: Sephiroth stops time around his opponent, leaving them helpless'' *''Break Inflicts Earth-elemental damage and may petrify the target, killing it instantly.'' *''Reflect: Reflects a magical attack to the caster'' *''Wall: Protects Sephiroth against attacks'' *''Silence: Mutes the enemy, making them unable to use magic'' *''Toad: Transmutes the enemy on a regular toad'' *''Flare: It's a powerful magic explosion that does extreme fire damage.'' *''Shadow Flare: Shoots a barrage of explosive dark energy orbs.'' *''Final Attack: Allows Sephiroth to use a last attack'' *''Arise: It will revive the target'' *''Death Sentence: Whoever is hit by the attack dies within a 60 seconds timespan'' *''Slow: Sephiroth slows time around his opponent to have better attack chances'' *''Magic Breath: Bypasses any kind of block with a magical storm'' *''Pandora's Box: Bypasses defense'' *''Death force: Sephiroth renders himself immune to instant-death abilities'' *''Death: OHKO's a target'' Wiz: He can't leave abilities without mentioning Octaslash, which slashes the enemy 8 times! Most likely Seph's Omnislash Boomstick: He also has telekinesis, which he can use to throw stuff at his enemies or keep them in a place! Wiz: Sephiroth has Heartless Angel too, which can one-shot even beings that can harm him, or badly hurt them. This also negates magic. Also, Sephiroth can fly, levitate, manifest Masamune at will, and teleport across the battlefield in a blink of white light. Boomstick: Obviously, we also have Meteor, one of Seph's best attacks, it uses dark materia to create a giant meteor that busts planets! (Cue Jenova Absolute ) Wiz: Speaking of feats, Sephiroth stomped Zach Fair on every way possible, you know, the same dude that dodges Bahamut Fury? The latter could an unnamed planet to Earth in about 11 seconds! Through some calculations, we get a high end of around 55 times the speed of light! Boomstick: Holy shit, that’s more than enough to cross interplanetary distances in seconds! Wiz: We also have some very weak feats, like cutting through metal pipes and- Sephiroth slices a skyscraper in half Boomstick: Now that’s a good boom. Wiz: Sephiroth, as being a soldier has many combat intellect and experience, he also outsmarts Cloud on a daily basis! Boomstick: We forgot to mention Sephiroth's long hair and sword? I’ll say it again, that’s pretty badass. Wiz: But Sephiroth has a extreme feat of power… Something that only Safer Sephiroth can use… Boomstick: Supernova. Wiz: Exactly Boomstick, this thing can reach a solar system range, and through calculations, the power of this attack is about 18. 164 KiloFoe, which is more than enough to destroy our solar system and a bit more! Boomstick: But Sephiroth isn't perfect, his dark materia is really limited, he is overdone as hell and he can drive insane. Wiz: Not to mention he toys way too much with his opponents. Boomstick: Sephiroth is a long-haired badass with a giant sword, what can you have more? Sephiroth: Do you seek a reason for this battle?! Vergil (Doom) (Cue Sibling Showdown ) '' Wiz: Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and DEMONS. '''Boomstick: One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, humans were victorious, and... Wait! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I think I heard this before! Wiz: I doubt. Ahem, humans were victorious and separated the human world from the Underworld after defeating the Demon King Mundus. Boomstick: But humans weren’t victorious because they were incredible strong, but because somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood against the Underworld armies. He was called Sparda. And lemme say this, he was fucking awesome! Wiz: After stopping the war, Sparda ruled over the humans, and many years later, he married the human Eva and had two twin sons to carry on his legacy. Boomstick: But one day, pappy randomly disappeared and eventually died, and later the demons killed mommy too, this time in front of the two children, leaving them alone. Wiz: The twins were separated, each believing the other to be dead. The younger twin, Dante, hated demons and his demonic heritage and became a demon hunter, but the eldest brother believed himself responsible for his mother's death for not being able to protect her because he hasn’t the power to do that. Boomstick: And so he threw his humanity to the fuck, striving to gain absolute power by any means necessary. He decided to be the strongest, and his name, was Vergil. '(Cue Beowulf Battle ) Wiz: The years passed, and Vergil’s thirst of power was great, so he planned a way to open his father’s seal, therefore obtaining his power and his legendary blade, the Sword of Sparda. Boomstick: He allied with the human Arkham, and went into a search in which he would see the interruption of his younger brother, Dante. Interruption that he wanted to happen. ' Wiz: Naturally, when the two twins finally reunited, they came to a disagreement. '''Boomstick: And like to siblings that love each other, they took their swords and mercilessly tried to kill the other! ' '... ... ' 'Boomstick: What? Are you saying that brothers don't do that? But my lil' bro and I do that two times per month! ' Wiz: I'm pretty sure we didn't have to know that! Anyway, Vergil won their first match without using his demonic power, like Dante, who in that moment hadn't even discovered them. 'Boomstick: After that fight, they continued their ways individually, annihilating whatever that got in their way, including a goliath called Beowulf, whose life Vergil ended with a simple unsheath of his sword, on the most badass way. ' Wiz: Then they found the other again, and obviously they fought one more time, and the blood that emerged from the battle was what opened the door to the Underworld, where their last contender was waiting for the devil twins. Arkham, the same guy that Vergil thought would help him to find Sparda's power. 'Boomstick: Oh, sure he did! But instead of giving Vergil Sparda's power, he took it for himself and used it to fight the twins, transforming into a demon that presumably had all of Sparda's power. ' Wiz: Dante and Vergil fought together with that threat, managing to defeat him and to escape from the Underworld, just to find themselves in a new fight. 'Boomstick: The third and last round of the never ending match between Dante and Vergil! ' Wiz: An encounter where the twins show all they got. ''(Cue Vergil Battle 3 )'' '''Boomstick: 'Cause of course Vergil didn't spend all of his years just sitting around. He became a badass in his own right, slicing demons and anyone dumb enough to get in his way with Yamato, a katana-like blade that was once wielded by his father Sparda. Wiz: With Yamato, he utilizes two Japanese sword fighting styles: Iiado and Iaijutsu, which both focus of drawing the blade, quick and controlled strikes, and placing it back into its sheathe. Boomstick: Don't know where he learned them or how many monthly payments he had to put into classes, but it was totally worth it because nearly every time Vergil draws his blade, his enemies don't even know they're dead until he sheathes it. Wiz: And due to the magical properties of the sword, as well as his own demonic heritage, Vergil can utilize Yamato for many powerful attacks... Boomstick: Including slashing so fast and hard that he sends foes airborne and attacking in midair for an extended period of time. But two of his moves are the deadliest of the bunch: the Rapid Slash, where he charges forward for a thrust. Even if his thrusting attack misses, anyone or anything right behind him still gets cut. Wiz: Then there's Judgment Cut, an attack where he pulls out and sheathes Yamato so quickly it never even appears to to have left its sheathe in the first place. Boomstick: Basically it's a long range attack where he can slice his enemies from a distance. He can even do this multiple times in one sitting or even unleash a flurry of them at once with Dimensional Slash. Wiz: Yamato accomplishes this by cutting through dimensions and creating a distortion in space itself. It's been said to be able to cut through anything... though weapons like Dante's Rebellion have proven durable enough to stand up to it. While Yamato is one of Vergil's most prized possessions, it is far from his only weapon. He also wields a pair of gauntlets and grieves called Beowulf, which he forged from the soul of a demon... named Beowulf. Boomstick: They increase the strength of Vergil's already powerful strikes and allow him to bust tons of bone-shattering moves like the spin kick Lunar Phase, Rising Sun, a charge attack that knock foes into the air, the rapid kicking Kick 13, and Starfall, an aerial kick that's guaranteed to nail someone into the ground. Heck, he can even turn his standard jumps into attacks. And last, but not least, there is the almighty Sword of Sparda. Wiz: Well... yes and no. It's actually called Force Edge and the true power and form of the Sword of Sparda is sealed deep within it, requiring both Vergil and Dante's amulets in order to unlock it. (music ends) Boomstick: Aww... Damn it. (Cue Demon Awakening ) Boomstick: But that's okay because this big, bad blade is still powerful enough in its current form. Vergil can slam it down onto people's heads with Helm Breaker, stab straight through people at a high speed with Stinger, slash them upward with High Time, and send out a shockwave with Drive. And if that wasn't enough, he can even throw Force Edge at his opponents like a homing boomerang of death with Round Trip. How does it even do that? Wiz: Magic, I guess. Despite his ruthlessness, hatred of weakness, and absolutely no qualms with the strongest surviving, Vergil does have a code of honor, which is reflected in his fighting style, as well as in his lack of any firearms, which he sees as a coward's weapon. Boomstick: Though that didn't stop him from finding another lethal projectile to fire at people: the Summon Swords, magical constructs of blades that look a lot like tiny Force Edge's for some reason. He can toss these at opponents like darts one at a time without stopping what he's doing. Wiz: To keep out of an opponent's path or to lure them towards him, Vergil teleports across the battlefield, into the air, or back down again. This ability allows him to traverse faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: If he doesn't feel like dodging, but also wants some defense, he can create a barrier around him to stop attacks from touching him. Wiz: Even then, he's more than tough enough to take the hits. As a half-human, half-demon hybrid and a Son of Sparda, he has strength and durability far beyond that of an ordinary human. Boomstick: But once he starts tapping into his inner demon, he can unleash even stronger Summoned Sword attacks. He can have a bunch rotating around him like a slashing shield with Spiral Swords, set them loose onto his opponent from above with Sword Storm and Heavy Rain Swords, or fire them in rapid succession from behind him with Blistering Swords. (Cue Vergil Battle 1 ) Wiz: By far his greatest asset of all is his Devil Trigger form, of which he was more knowledgeable and experienced with than Dante due to embracing his heritage far sooner. Boomstick: When he whips out this form, he gets pretty motivated. Aside from changing him into some kind of blue metal reptile thing, it unleashes his full potential, increases his speed, strength, and durability, and can even heal wounds over time. Wiz: It's sheer power can decimate just about any demon, but it isn't unlimited and once it runs out, he'll return back to normal and have to wait for it to recharge to a usable amount. Boomstick: Or he can use all his demonic power at once for his ultimate attack Judgement Cut End. It's slashes at everything in front of him so quickly that it pretty much one-shots just about anyone who made the mistake of fighting him. Wiz: Vergil can also access to another form, called Nelo Angelo, a demonious forced transformation given to Vergil while at Mundus' service. This increases his power and durability, and reduces his speed and combat ability. It also ensures that he won't reach his father's power and to think for himself. Nelo Angelo uses giant armor and a demonic sword and is still able to use his Summoned Swords but is easily incapacitated by things that remind him of his past life as Vergil, such as the amulet he shares with Dante. Boomstick: Still, Vergil has other interesting abilities at his disposal! Such as a powerful resistance to time stop, being able to react and overcome Dante's Quicksilver Wiz: And has resistance to hostile telepathy and illusions, thanks to Yamato, which somehow managed to cut through an illusory image. Boomstick: Heck, even at 18 freakin' years old, Vergil is easily one of the greatest master swordsmen of his world. He defeated Dante in their first outing without Devil Trigger, can spin Yamato fast enough to stop automatic fire, and cut down both the Hell Vanguard and Beowulf in one strike... two demons tough enough to survive an encounter with Dante. Wiz: He can easily cut down handfuls of demons in mere seconds, was once trapped in an illusion and got out of it by... well... cutting it, stabbed through a demon with Yamato's sheathe, and he aided his younger brother in defeating Arkham when the diabolical mad man wielded all of Sparda's power. Boomstick: To top it off, Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut are virtually unblockable and, when it was being used by someone else, Yamato once penetrated into the powerhouse Nero's seemingly indestructible Devil Bringer arm. With weapons and power like that, does he really need anything else? Wiz: Even with the incredible power at his disposal, Vergil's thirst for greater power was unquenchable. Vergil: I need more power! Boomstick: On the bright side, it's pretty easy to remember what he wants for his birthday. Wiz: Despite Vergil's tremendous advantage in experience with his demonic heritage and arguably his technique, Dante's sheer willpower turned their second outing into a standstill and even with Force Edge in his arsenal, it was his younger brother who would end up victorious in their third battle. Boomstick: After that, Vergil fell into the Underworld of his own volition and came face-to-face with Mundus while in pretty bad shape. He took the Demon King on... buuuut we know how that ended. Vergil got brainwashed and turned into the armor-clad Nelo Angelo, and Yamato was straight up broken in two. I sure hope the warranty for that sword covers everything after two thousand years. Wiz: And while Vergil was undoubtedly given a power increase while in service to Mundus, he never would truly recover from his loss in technique afterward and would eventually be freed from his torment by Dante after one final battle led to his demise. Boomstick: Still, Vergil is one white-haired teal coat-wearing dude that you don't want to cross. He's one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. I'd say step away, but by the time you do, you're already in pieces. (Music ends) Vergil clashes with Dante, knocking Rebellion out of his hand as it spins in the air. Right as it lands and is imbedded into the ground, Vergil stabs Dante with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. He stabs Dante further with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Vergil stabs Dante even further. Vergil: Let alone yourself. Pre-Fight (Cue'' [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s 'Invader - Jim Johnston]'')'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Who do you think will win? Rooting Sephiroth, Betting Vergil. Rooting Vergil, Betting Sephiroth. Rooting and Betting Vergil. Rooting and Betting Sephiroth. Tie What's better? Final Fantasy Devil May Cry Both Who's the badass death angel? The One Winged Angel The Dark Angel None of these Death Battle! (Doom) Temen-Ni-Gru’s roof. (Cue Temen-Ni-Gru Dive ) It was night time, and a full moon was in the top of the sky, illuminating part of the world with its tenuous light, accompanied by a cold breeze that spread around everywhere, stopping in the bodies of the persons in the streets and in other places, like the platform where a man was standing. That man has silver and spiky hair, and is wearing a blue and large coat. He is also holding the sheath of his katana-like sword, Yamato. Apparently, he was watching for something, or somebody to appear, like his twin and younger brother Dante, from which he expects to get another fight, a last fight to decide who is the strongest son of Sparda The man was Vergil, whose gaze, towards the moon, was cold and also represented doom. The place was in silence, so much that the breeze can be heard, as well as Vergil’s heart beats. Time passes slowly, and immerse in his thoughts, Vergil closes his eyes to get a better concentration. However, his concentration only lasted a few seconds. BOOOOOM! A powerful explosion was heard, coming from a place a few kilometers away. That explosion made the half-demon come back to the real world. Instantly, Vergil’s eyes opened again, just to see a green and powerful light coming from the earth, rising up to the sky. Said light is placed after an also green forest aside the city, and it called loudly for Vergil’s attention, call that Sparda’s son immediately took. “That’s a great power source.” The white-haired man said before clutching his fists and holding the sheath of his sword harder. “I’ll take it for me.” Vergil jumps from the tower he was, teleporting in mid-air to reach the roof of a building, repeating the process for a while until he got to the entrance of the forest, where he starts running in order to get to the explosion’s core. ---- Forest’s Mako fountain (Cue Mako Reactor ) Covered with trees everywhere, the situation inside of the forest was nearly the same as outside of it, with the exception that the air was heavier, thanks to the energy coming from a shining source in the middle of all those trees. It was a gigantic green fountain with a lot of kids emerging from it and walking to the exterior of what seemed to be water, with lost and yellow eyes. Along the kids, there were three persons with silver hair, the three with black suits and watching the kids walking outside the fountain. The adults, identified as Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, were smiling sadistically and showing a calm expression in their face. “Mother’s going to be happy.” Kadaj says before starting to laugh, holding a black box in one of his hands and a sword in the other. The other two Remnants of Sephiroth laughed too, and when they were about to talk, they sensed a presence that surprised them. Said presence was moving incredibly fast trough the forest and directly towards them. “Go and intercept it, there’s no reason to disturb mother!” Loz and Yazoo smile and nod, to then prepare their weapons and move towards the menace at really high speeds, disappearing from Kadaj’s vision. ---- Somewhere in the forest (Cue Still More Fighting ) Not even a second passed when they stopped in front of an imposing man with a blue coat, the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil. Loz points the half-demon with the gauntlet in his left hand, showing a daring glare as his Dual Hound sends some shockwaves around his hand. Yazoo does the same, showing his Velvet Nightmare to Vergil, who actually does nothing but keep as cold as always. “Wanna play? I’ll show you what happens to those who mess with our plans!” Loz ensures, menacing Vergil with his words. However, Sparda’s son doesn’t show any fear. Meanwhile, Yazoo removes the pistol’s secure. “That’s it. This crybaby and I are going to make you feel pain.” Accepting the challenge, Vergil slowly unsheathes his Yamato. “Then, get here and try to do it.” In response, Loz gritted his tooth while clutching his fists, preparing himself to run towards Vergil. At the same time, Yazoo, angry, pulls the trigger four times, causing some bullets to be shoot from the pistol. In the moment Yazoo shoot, the two brothers jumped in direction to the man with the blue coat, shouting the following sentence at unison. “How da'''re you!” Vergil finishes Yamato’s unsheathing as the bullets reach him, doing circular movements with the hand in which he had the sword, creating a little vortex that trapped the bullets inside to later somehow put all the four bullets in the ground with Yamato’s edge. The time it took to Vergil to do that was less than the fraction of a second, despite that the remnants were about to get to him. Still Vergil showed a cold and calm look as always. ''(Music stops)'' ''“Foolishness” '' Vergil sheathes Yamato as slow as he unsheathed it, while Loz prepares his Dual Hound to punch the half-demon, and Yazoo moves his finger in order to pull the trigger again. ''CLICK!'' As fast as Vergil inserted Yamato in its sheath, the remnants’ bodies were cut to pieces of flesh and fell to the ground, leaving a pool of blood under of what was supposed to be Loz and Yazoo’s corpses. Their weapons were decimated too, mixing with the blood and flesh. “Foolishness, humans. That’s all you got.” After saying that, Vergil continues walking towards the center of the forest, ignoring the remains of the remnants and the green loots of light that spread from their pieces and that moved up to the sky. At the distance, Vergil could see the Mako fountain, and some children going out of it. ---- ''Forest’s Mako fountain'' ''(Cue Vergil Appearance )'' Just a few seconds later, the half-demon also sees another man, similar to the other two but this one had a katana, and a black box. The children weren’t in the fountain anymore, as they dispersed through the forest with a quite slow walking. However, to Vergil that was unimportant, as what he wanted was to know what that energy source was. Kadaj on the other hand, felt a bit scared, knowing that nor Loz or Yazoo leaved a single scratch on the man. Still, Kadaj showed himself fearless against Vergil, pointing his left hand and therefore his katana towards the Sparda's son, while smiling in a villainous way. "So, you're toughter than you look." Kadaj makes a little silence, taking a battle stance. Meanwhile, Vergil just took his sheathed sword. "Your interruption in Mother's plans is going to be punished right now!" Slow motion comes up as the remnant jumps towards Vergil, trying to slice Sparda's son in half from above, and in order to avoid any injury, Vergil puts the sheathed Yamato in front of him, easily blocking the uncoming attack. "Are you trying to protect this energy source?" Vergil says before pulling the other away without problems by moving his sheath forward. Vergil's push throws Kadaj towards a tree near to the fountain, hurting him when he struck with the tree. "Yes, I am-" ''SWISH!'' The remnant tried to answer Vergil's question, but something that entered to his mouth at alarming speeds muted him, being companied by a great pain and a lot of blood spilling from inside of his mouth. Said object perforated the interior of Kadaj’s mouth and got out from the back side of his head, full of blood. '''TBA (Cue J-E-N-O-V-A ) (Cue Taste the Blood ) Results (Sebs) Advantages and Disadvantages Sephiroth Vergil Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Devil May Cry' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Home Console Characters Category:'Capcom vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Collaboration Fights